Is it the end?
by TheRealCorpse
Summary: "I had to say War of Worlds didn't I"  couldnt think of a summary just check it out. Brittana, and Faberry. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys here an idea i had for a horror/tragedy fic.. it deals with scifi and all that but o well. Well hope fully you guys like it **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Quinn's pov)<strong>

"Alright guys!"Mr. Schue yelled over us pointing to the dry erase board. "Mash-ups! I know we do a lot…" He was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. "That's odd… wasn't it sunny last period?"

"It's supposed to be sunny all week. There wasn't a cloud in the sky." Rachel was starting a rant about watching the news. I on the other hand I was too busy listening to the wind pick up. Another clap of thunder made the lights flicker out. Brittany scream others gasped and I just grabbed onto Santana along with Brittany. Another clap of thunder sent a blue light into the choir room and we all jumped up and fled.

"I'm calling the weather station to figure out what is going on." Rachel said pulling out her cell. She flicked it open and then looked confused. "My phones battery was just full… my phones dead." We all pulled our phones out even Mr. Schue. All dead.

Another clap and I was sent flying. I hit the ground hard and blacked out as I was picked up by Puck. I woke up and I was being put in the back of the Van we had decided to buy instead of using a bus since Artie moved last month. "Oh my God!" Santana yelled. I looked out the window and we started out of the parking lot. The room we had been sitting in just moments before this odd storm him was gone along with half the school which was now ablaze. I looked around the van and saw Brittany in tears holding San's jacket on her arm which was close to her chest. Santana turned back to Brittany and took the jacket off a little too look at her arm.

"Oh, my God." I breathed out looking at Britt's Charred upper arm. I went to lean forward but then was pulled down into Rachel's lap who had water and some paper towels that were under the seats of the van. She handed some to San and then whipped the right side of my forehead. "OW!"

"Stay still. You slammed your head into a locker." Rachel said holding the towel to my head.

"What happened?" I asked awake and aware but wanting sleep.

"We don't know what is with this storm." Mr. Schue said as he pulled into a Wal-Mart that looked like it was abandoned. "Alright guys stay here Puck, and Finn with me. Emma stay here please." He said as he and the other boys got out of the van and ran into the store. About 45 minutes later they came back with 3 carts one full of medical supplies one full of hoodies and sweats pants, and the other full of food and water. As we left the parking lot about 40 cars with the same idea pulled in. We made it to an over pass bridge and parked as close to the wall as we could.

We got out of the car and I instantly fell but was caught by Rachel who helped be to the incline of the cement wall and set me down. "Thanks Rachel." She just nodded.

"Britt…. BRITTANY!" Santana yelled as Britt fell. San caught her of course but she was freaking out. Rachel and Puck rushed over. Before I passed out.

**(Sans pov)**

"San…" Britt mumbled out pointing around me. "What's wrong with Q?" sitting up with some composure back.

We all turned to see Quinn sitting there her eyes glazed over but staring at us. "Puck stay her with Britt." I ordered as Rachel and I slowly walked over to Quinn. "Q? You ok?" A clap of thunder hit above us making us jump.

"Ra-Rachel…" Quinn mumbled out before standing.

"Quinn sit down." Rachel went to help Quinn sit before Quinn passed out and landed in Rachel's arms. She sat there for a moment mouth wide open and looked scared shitless cause she didn't know what to do.

"Fuck! We need to get her and Britt to a fucking hospital!" I screamed out when I saw Quinn's back. Her shirt was scorched and part of it was actually fused to her back. I heard snapping of someone's fingers and I turned to see Puck snapping in Britt's face.

"Britt… wake up …. Britt." He was freaking out he couldn't move. I rushed over to my girl friend and saw her eyes were shut. "This cant be fucking happening? What are we in a movie? When did we get thrown into War of Worlds?" I had tears in my eyes and was freaking out. Rachel walked over with Quinn in her arms and set her in the van. Puck helped me get Britt into the van and we packed in.

As soon as we took off towards the hospital the storm was gone. We got to the hospital and it was packed. Then the worst happened. Not a cloud in the sky, but a bolt of lightning hit the hospital instantly setting it ablaze.

Both Quinn and Britt shot up gasping. We all looked at them to see if anything was wrong. I was beginning to think it was a zombie apocalypse till the earth started to fucking shake. I regret saying War of Worlds now. Out of the flaming hospital people were running for their lives from these creatures that literally came from no where. They weren't big bout the size of a bus but they were coming out of the hospital like those freaky mini monsters from that Clover Field movie.

"What the Fuck is happening? It's fucking Lima, Ohio! Nothing happens here." I screamed out as Mr. Schue slammed the gear into reverse and acted like her was in a Fast and Furious movie and pulled a 180 that would give a guy in a sports car whiplash.

(Line here)

"Stop the car!" Rachel yelled. We pulled to a stop and she got out and looked down the road. I looked at the sign and it was her street.

"Where the fuck are the houses?" Finn finally spoke. Rachel fell to her knees crying. I got out and knelt down with her.

"My dads had the day off they were staying home…" she turned and started sobbing into my shoulder. I helped her up and back into the van. I was going to have her sit with me but she pulled away. "Quinn needs me…" I just nodded and looked down at Brittany and the screamed.

"What?" Mercedes jumped.

I pointed at her hair which now had several toxic green streaks. "What the hell is going on?" I looked over to Rachel whose eyes were wide as well. I looked down at Quinn and she had several toxic green streaks as well. Maybe I wasn't far off when said zombie apocalypse. All I know is I can't live with out Britt, if I'm right like last time then I'm letting her bite me. I'd rather be with her in undeath then not at all.

"… Stay away from cities…. Aliens… monsters… giant monstrous dogs… green toxic…The Ending…" the radio was breaking up as the sky went dark once more and a new clap sent us of the road and knocked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think it is; Zombies aliens or monsters? review i wanna hear ur ideas<strong>


	2. Experiments or Extermination?

**Alright not sure if lots of you guys are enjoying cause almost no one reviews... pleaze review.. thoughts ideas... just something. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing but the dream which conspired this fic.. and before you ask it only caffine.. i was on nothing but caffine and syfy movies.**

* * *

><p>"QUINN!" God even with being knocked out her voice is still annoying. "Fucking let go of me! QUINN! San wake up! SANTANA!"<p>

I pretty much jump up only to be pushed back down by a butt of a rifle. "Get them away we have to deal with the infected." The man behind the rifle shouted to the people grabbing at my friends. Only one trying to get away is Rachel.

"They aren't infected! Let me go!" Rachel punched the guy holding her. She actually punched someone. She got away and got in front of the rifle. "Why kill them? No one actually knows what is going on. The radio was the only thing working…" she was hit the chest with the rifle and fell back.

"You raise a valid point. Why waist the ammo when those creatures can kill you. Those of you who want to stay with your infected friends by all means stay, we are leaving though." The man with the rifle turned his back on us and the only ones to stay were Finn because of Rachel and Puck, because he's my wingman.

Puck helped me up and Finn helped Rachel. "What does he mean infected? And why didn't he let me get… wait…" I flipped my hair in front of my face and saw bits of toxic green. "What the hell! What does he mean infected!"

"Well the radio was on non stop and they were saying it was like zombies or something… they don't know for sure." Finn sat down on a boulder. "The vans fine only damage was to the window you were sitting at San. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what Finn, it's not your fault we crashed." I yelled turning to the van to check on Brittany.

"It's going to scar pretty badly San." Puck said swiping at the right side of his face.

As I got to the van I saw the burn mark. "FUCK!"

"Do you have to be so loud San? Besides I think a scar would look really sexy on you." Brittany slowly sat up smirking. "Where is everyone?" she said looking around.

"Britt!" I yelled pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't do that to me…I thought I lost you." I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"But I'm fine San. My arm doesn't…" I didn't let her finish. I looked down and gasped and almost lost my footing when I stepped back. Her arm was fine it wasn't charred but where her veins would be was as toxic green as the streaks in our hair. I looked her in the eyes and they were hers well at least the left one was; the right eye was green.

"Maybe we are infected… But with what?" I said looking at a green streak in my hair.

"She's still out… but her back is fine." Puck looked over his shoulder to Rachel. "You got to tell Finn to back off sometime you know." He whispered over to her then looked at me asking for help.

I got up and walked over. "What's going on?" I raised my eye brow.

"Nothing!" Rachel squeaks out a little too fast.

"Uh huh… sure… How is she doing?" I leaned closer to Quinn and she woke up saw me and punched me. I fell backwards. "What the hell Q!"

"Sorry S… What's with your hair?" She sat up looking confused. "Where is everyone?"

"They left us. Some military guys wouldn't let us go … they were going to shoot us. Rachel stepped in front of him. Finn and puck stayed…" I paused. The clouds were rolling back in, Quinn and Britt both stood up and looked up as well. A clap and us "Infected" yelled out in pain still looking straight up at the storm. Rachel, Puck and Finn tried to make us stop and move. We wanted to do get me wrong, but it was like we were rooted to the ground. The storm passed and we feel to our knees. My hands covering my eyes.

"San?" Britt whispered then touched my shoulder. I looked up at her and she gasped. I gasped as stuff I saw. Everything was moving slowly but I could see stuff in the sky.

"Fuck. We aren't infected. What ever it is … I can see the ships in the sky… and we need to…" A clap with out clouds and gun shots from where the rest of the glee club left us. "Come on!" I yell as I get up and start running towards the gun shots. "Puck toss me you knife!" he throws it to me and I catch it. We get closer to the shots and I see one of those military guys completely charred.

"Shit!" Puck whispered as we got closer.

"GET IT OFF ME!" I see the grey scaly like creature on Kurt. With out even thinking I toss the blade as it opens and it hit the thing right in the eye making it yell out before falling over.

"Puck check Kurt. I'll talk to this army guy." I ordered with Quinn whose eyes were still normal and Britt who had one Toxic eye behind me. We walked right up to the guy who had the rifle to my face when I woke up earlier. "You in charge?" He nodded. "Infected? Yea. We are. With what? I have no idea… all I know is there are 2 ships over Ohio. You want to know how to stay away from them?" He nodded again. "Then I suggest you hand me a rifle and follow." I say taking his rifle and walking past him, all three of us purposely bumping into him.

We get to Kurt, Blaine and Puck on either side of him checking for scrapes and bites. Puck shakes his head signifying he was fine. I went straight to and slapped him. "SANTANA!" Ms. Pillsbury yelled.

"You jerks! You fucking left us!" Brittany yelled out towards both teachers. Quinn and I and everyone who knew Britt took a step back and gasped.

"Britts." I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Calm down babes" I pull her to a boulder. "Its getting dark we shoulder probably stay here for the night." I yell out and almost instantly the guys in camouflage pull out tents and supplies to make camp. "Britt what's wrong?"

"I don't know San. I'm just freaking out because of what's going on. We almost lost Q." She stands up. "Quinn?" Quinn looked over then made her way to us. She got close and Britt started crying.

"Oh Britt." Quinn embraced her and I followed suit. "It's alright babe, I'm here you'll never loose me." And just like that Quinn fell to her knees her hands instantly to her eyes; she wanted to scream because I heard her cry out. Britt just stood there, but of course she was scared shitless. I grabbed her hand and pull her down with me to hold Quinn. I looked at Quinn's back where she was hit this morning and I could have sworn the "Toxic" pulsed in her back. She stopped shaking and her hands finally left her face.

"Quinn?" I hear a small voice from the other side of me.

"Rach?" she looks over at Rachel and she gasps. Rachel takes a step back and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Q?" I finally say and she looks at me one of her eyes were finally "Infected".

Quinn stands up. "Rachel…" Rachel's hand dropped and then she looked back towards the camp; everyone was facing away from them. Rachel pretty much sprang from where she was standing and embraced Quinn.

"Well then…" I stood up. "What do we have here? Preggers and Man-hands? Touching very…" I cough because Britt elbowed me in the rib cage. "What? Just because is the end of the world doesn't mean I'm not going to be Santana Lopez."

"You can at least ease up on them. I don't care about anyone else, but Rach is Quinn's and she's kind of grown on me." Britt whispered in my ear.

"Damn, alright babes, anything and everything for you." I pull her into a kiss. "Alright I guess Rachel is going to be bunking with us, seeing they think we are all "Infected" with like the plague or something." I say grabbing Britt's hand and make my way to the tent in the back. I'm the first one in and there is just enough room for all 4 of us if snuggle. We get in and sit there for a minute before lying down. Despite the fact it was October, it was unusually warm tonight so we were glad we didn't have blankets or sleeping bags to deal with.

I wish I was taller so Britt would have to snuggle against me, but as the case is I'm not so I'm curled into Britt, my head on her shoulder breathing in an oddly delicious mixture of smoke, vanilla, and cherries that came from her hair. I felt a back bump into mine; I look over and smile when I see Q and her short hair spooning berry. Its odd saying this but they are cute together. I smiled to my self thinking bout the times our "golden trio" had before Puck had to ruin it with Beth. Ha-ha lizard baby. Britt's arm tightens around me and she rolls on to her side and pulls me against her chest. I breathe in her sent before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review... i love alerts and stuff but i never get enough reviews and i want those... not NEED those to keep me writing so plz reviewXD<strong>


	3. I'm sure hes fine

**Sorry its been a while i just got caught up in live shit that i didnt want to deal with so.. but u guys dont care bout that.. heres a new chapter... ill update all my stories here in the next week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin from glee just this insane story line**

* * *

><p><strong>(Quinn's POV)<strong>

The sun wasn't even showing through the tent when cloudless claps hit the middle of out make shift camp. The four of us bolted awake just in time to hear our tent rip. We all threw our selves into the thing making its way in, knocking it to the ground. San picked her rifle up and fired 3 shots into the thing.

"Look out!" Puck yelled pushing San out of the way. As she hit the ground she looked back just in time to see some kind of net get thrown over Puck, tighten and pull him back with such force and speed it looked it pulled him into the air.

"NOAH!" the four of us yelled in unison starting to freak out, before shots rang out.

I spun around and was tackled, pushed, or kicked I don't know but I hit the ground hard. I coughed and couldn't get a breath. I felt a set of arms hoist me up and push a rifle into my chest. "Cock, Aim, Shoot." The woman barked in my face. I saw one of the creatures and pulled the trigger I didn't even feel the kick back. I turned and saw that San had tears staining her cheeks and just firing into the group of creatures. I saw one of the Army guys get netted and disappear into the morning fog.

"Quinn!" I hear Rachel yell out; it all seems to be going really slow like in the movies during a fight scene after the star gets hit by something. I turn and see one of the creature's dog things on her. She's holding the rifle she has blocking its mouth from getting to her. I took aim and the "Toxic" must have spread to my other eye because I was able to aim with no trouble this time, I pulled the trigger and the only thing I could hear was a voice yelling in my head. "BOOM HEAD SHOT!" Damn you Puck and your 360 addiction. The thing fell to the ground, I picked the green blood covered Rachel up and pulled her back towards the rest of us.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" The leader of the Army guys yelled. San grabbed my shoulder and I turned around as the group broke out into a run away from the "Things Britt, San, and I could see. We got into view of a house and decided it would be a good place to barricade our selves in.

"SAM!" Mercedes yelled. I looked back to see her stop and look back. Kurt ran back and grabbed her to pull her along.

"We have to keep moving" I hear Kurt yell over the noise to Mercedes.

We made it to the house and the military guys went to every window and get ready for the attack. But it never came. It's like they are testing us or something. "Report!" The leader guy barked out.

"4 unaccounted for Sergeant. The kid with the Mohawk, the blonde boy, Parker, and Randolph." The sergeant just nodded.

"Guys, you should go upstairs, take a rest, we'll stay down here and look out." We all nodded. We made our way up stairs looking at the pictures of the family that was at work our school that might never be coming home. Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes when into one room, Tina, Mike, and Finn went into another; the four of us went into the master bedroom and just sat on the bed.

We sat there for a bit listening to the sobs of our fellow classmates. I got up and went into the bathroom the room had and turned the handle to the sink and water poured out. "Rachel, come here." She just nodded and made her way to me. I moved out of the way and she looked in the mirror and started to freak out, she splashed water on her face and scrubbed trying to get the green blood off her face. She started freaking out and Britt made her way over this time, we both embraced her in a tight hug as she broke down crying falling to her knees.

"FUCK!" San followed the yell with a punch to the wall right under the picture of the family. I look over and gasp, Britt didn't move she knew why San didn't look at the pictures and seemed to blank out when we made it to the house. I don't know why I didn't realize it when we were out side; maybe it was because of all the panic or something but with the fist hole in the wall and the vulnerable Santana Lopez slumped on the floor crying I noticed the picture of Santana and her family on the wall. "Fuck." She mumbled out as she slumped to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Brittany got off the bed and got on the floor next to Santana. San instantly turned into Brittany and just held her close.

"I don't get it I didn't think Santana truly liked Noah or Sam for that matter." Rachel whispered to me sounding confused.

"Its not about that at all Rach, I know we just became friends and San still kind of hates you but look." I said pointing to the picture of Santana and her younger brother. Rachel just gasped and before I could grab her she was over next to the two girls. One touch was all it took to send San over the edge.

"Get the fuck off me Rupal!" She shot up and pushed her back.

"San…"Britt whimpered out but was ignored. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was in between Rachel and Santana.

"Move Fabray!" San yelled out lifting her fist.

"NO!" I spat back right in her face, which I heard 2 gasps from the girls in the room, and saw San actually step backwards. "I'm sure Lucas is fine he's just like you, and have you seen his friends? They live for this shit! As for your mom? I don't know all we can do is hope, and if not she's happy because she is with your dad ok?" She just nodded.

"Rachel?" Britt whimpered out making San and I look. She was standing there staring blankly at me.

"Rachel?" I snapped in her face and she shook her head.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm hungry and really tired; I didn't sleep well last night and haven't eaten since yesterday morning." She mumbled out.

Santana pushed past me and grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her down stairs with Britt and I close behind. She led us to the kitchen and then pulled out stuff to make a decent salad for Rachel and some sandwich stuff for us out of her oddly huge fridge. Rachel just stared at the size of her kitchen. "So I'm rich, what of it?" San giggled. A sound I haven't heard out of her since freshman year, even Britt looked surprised. It only took the end of the world to get my friend back of the hole fate shoved her into by taking her dad away right in front of her.

"Quinn? Q wake up." I shook my head and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"You going to eat those?" She said pointing at the chips on my plate. I shook my head and handed her my plate. Yup, only the end of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. please review <strong>


	4. Gone?

**i'm sorry i havent been posting lately.. just been in a funk.. i have 23 days till i leave for basic.. so ill try to post more before i leave. review 3**

**Owns nothing but idea**

* * *

><p><strong>(Quinn's PoV)<strong>

Right as she stared eating my leftovers the house started shaking. "FUCK!" she grabbed Britt and pushed her out of the way of 3 falling pans from the hanging in the middle of the kitchen. Next thing I know someone's yelling contact and shooting off rounds. "WHAT"S GOING ON?" Santana screams.

"They're here." Rachel said as she looked up. Next thing I know I'm being pulled up the stairs and grabbing the bags we had put together before running down the stairs and out the door.

"MOVE OUT!" The sergeant yelled and everyone followed us. It's scary how calm Santana is about the end of the world… Ordering people around and pulling them out of places.

"Guys where are Mike and Tina?" Kurt blurts out while running. We all stop and look back at San's house.

BOOM. Bright light huge rush of wind… and I'm out.

"QUINN… QUINN!" Rachel's shaking me. The green glow is the first thing I see before I shoot up and see the house… well what used to be the house.

"GOD DAMN MUTHER FUCKERS!" Santana yells aiming and firing at the creatures attacking. The others are just randomly firing at them.

"We need to move S! They're coming!" Britt grasped San's arm and she stopped firing and nodded.

"We have to fall back!"

(line here)

I don't know how far we got before we finally stopped. I watched as everyone fall to their knees breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Santana started pulling Brittany away and motioned towards me to follow. "Are you guys tired? Like at all?"

We both shook our heads. "No. you?"

"no….we just ran like 6 straight miles…Sue doesn't even make use run 4 when she's in a bad mood…" San said as we started walking back towards the group. We watched the military guys start setting up a camp. San sat up against a tree, Britt between her legs leaning back against Santana. I sat a few feet away against another tree lost in my own thoughts.

"Quinn?" I look up my thoughts interrupted by Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"Do you think maybe I can sit next to you?" I nod and she sat down. "How did you get rid of Finn? He will not stop following me around."

"He left me for you, remember? But why would you want him to stop following you? I thought that's what you wanted."

"Well, yes I did, but things have changed. The world is ending; people have died, been taken, or infected." I look over and she's staring at me. She tries to smile but fails.

I stand up and offer her a hand. "Come on, I want to talk to you about something." As she takes my hand I see Finn glare at me in the corner of my eye. We walked about a yard away before stopping.

"What did you want to...?" I turned her into me and flat out kissed her. I was afraid she would pull and run when she tensed, but she seemed to melt into me after the fact. We reluctantly pulled away for air.

"I was afraid you were going to run from me." I say as she grasps my hands.

"I would never, but let's go… I hear a fire and its getting cold." I nod and we walk back to the small fire and sleeping bags laid out in a circle around the fire. We took the bags next to Brittany and Santana, who had linked their bags and were already sleeping.

We had just joined ours when Finn took the one next to Rachel. I knew I should have put Rachel in between Britt and I. "What are you doing Rachel?"

"I'm going to bed, what does it look like?"

"Why'd you join sleeping bags with Quinn?" He looked disgusted when he said my name.

"because it's cold Finn."

"So, you'd rather share body heat with an infected then your own…"

"Hey Finn?" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Can You move? These two are the only two left next to each other."

"Yeah." He got up and pointed at me then to Rachel. "Don't think this is over." He glared before walking away.

* * *

><p>They woke us up early. As we packed up our stuff, I had told San what Finn had said and she flipped and wanted to go "infect" him herself, but Britt had stopped her like usual. We had finished eating and the Captain of the Army guys told us where we were going. A hidden Bomb shelter about a days walk from here that had food and supplies to keep us good for about a year.<p>

We got up and started towards the shelter, Rachel and I stayed back with Santana and Brittany. We watched as Finn looked back like 100 or more times before our break, but he wouldn't dare try anything with Santana searing holes into his soul.

**(Rachel's pov)**

We had started walking again and I had gone up with Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes to talk and sing. We had just finished a song when Finn had walked over and put his arm around my shoulders. "Keep walking. You shouldn't be back there with people who hate you… let alone people who are infected. Besides I'm you boyfriend."

I pulled away as Quinn, Britt and Santana got up to us. "I broke up with you Finn! Last week remember?" And just as I said that a pack of the alien dogs jumped us.

**(Quinn's PoV)**

I don't know if it was my jealousy or the "Toxic" but when I heard Finn scream for help as one of those things jumped him I looked away. No one helped him, and it looked and sounded like he died very painfully.

I looked over at Rachel and she had just killed one of those things with her rifle. She looked at me and smiled… then she was gone.

"QUINNNNNNNN!" She yelled as she was netted and pulled away from me. I took my anger out on the dogs shooting and hitting anyone I could.

"BRITT!" I yell. Santana must have seen it too because Britt's being pushed into me and Santana is in Britt's spot.

"SANTANA!" She fell to her knees crying. I had to pick her up and get her running with the rest of the group.

We had finally gotten to the bunker and everyone collapsed onto the floor, bunks, and anything really. We had collapsed on a bunk crying. "We'll get him back, we have to Britt."

* * *

><p><strong>(Rachel's PoV)<strong>

"QUINN!" I jolt awake, hoping it was all a dream, but when I see Santana strapped to the wall opposite of me, I knew I was doomed. I hear noises below me and look down to see a dozen of those alien creatures below me and Santana clawing at the wall below us trying to get to us. I look back over and San's still out. "SANTANA!" the dogs started barking at me. "SAN!"

"SHUT IT BERRY! Can't I get some sleep?" I see her try to roll over and her eyes pop open she fails to. "Berry? WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?"

"I don't know…"

"Fuck..." I see her eyes following something above me.

"What are you…" before I finish, the table thing I'm on started to lift up.

"RACHEL!" I hear Santana yell before electricity is channeled through my body, the pain making me scream then pass out.

**(Santana's pov)**

'Well Quinn's going to kill me, Berry is definitely infected now' I think when I see green shoot through her veins and into her hair like the others. I watch as what every those things are work on Rachel. I'm trying to break loose and start to freak out when I can't. They point at me and I see Rachel being lowered back down, and the way her head is turned I see something on her neck. 'Yeah, Q's going to kill me.' I say as I'm being lifted up and then feel a sharp pain run through my body before blacking out.

**(Rachel's pov)**

I wake up, feeling unusually rested. I look over and see Santana passed out like before but now she has something on her neck. I look around feeling safe as I'm being lowered into the pit of dogs. As I reach the bottom the straps released me and I fell to the ground. I get up and see a door. I walk through it and pause as I see bluish lizard looking apes carrying unconscious people on their shoulders. The creature standing in front of me how ever was the same sickly blue color as the apes but like 7 feet tall and humanoid. It turned and started walking, I don't know why but I followed, I didn't feel in danger. It led me to a door and it opened letting me through before closing. I look behind me and the outline of the door disappeared. I hear a noise and turn back around seeing Puck and Sam peeking out from another room connected to this one. "NOAH! SAM!"

"Rachel! Santana, Quinn, Britt… everyone?" He asks as he hugs me.

"They are fine… Finn's dead." Puck just laughed.

We had been talking for like 20 minutes before we hear the door open, we look only to see Santana walk in. "What the hell are on out necks?"

"I don't know… a harness of some kind…" Sam said as he touched his neck where the "harness" was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Quinn's PoV)<strong>

"Come one Britt lets go get some air." I seeing her dry sobbing. Her face stained and swollen from tears. We got up and left, no one seemed to care about us, the "Toxic" infected. We headed towards the road, we just wanted out. I just lost the woman of my dreams, and Britt lost the love of her life… "San?" I hear Britt whisper as I look up and see them carrying stuff out of some houses and putting it on a hovering lift. Right before we got to them we had to duck behind a truck as some kind of robot that reminded me of a transformer with out the car parts and 3 ape looking creatures appeared. They suddenly dropped what they had and got onto the lift and left.

"NO!" Britt grabbed me before I could take off after them.

"But they need us B. It's Rach and San. Don't you want them back?"

"They saw us… they looked right at us. They did nothing, said nothing, their facial expressions didn't change, and they have something on their necks. Rachel's "Toxic" so is Puck and Sam. Do you notice anything?" she looked at me, my mouth wide open in awe. "Well?"

"Puck and Sam were there?" She face palmed and shook her head. "What?"

"Where is your head?"

"On Rachel…"

"Wait? You told her?"

"I kissed her…" she gasped.

"You did not."

"I did… last night… I can't get my mind off it or her…" I stood up and burst into tears as they disappeared from sight. She hugged me tightly

"Shush, babe… we'll get them back I swear to God."

"Don't move!"

"Karofsky?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u liked the chapter <strong>


End file.
